SED DE TI
by MissOdango
Summary: Serena Tsukino tratará por todos los medios apartar de su vida al tentador Seiya Kou, él intentará huir de la peligrosa atracción que siente por ella a cualquier precio"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIRMER: LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**¡HOLA! LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO FIC. ES UNA HISTORIA ROMANTICA CON TOQUES DE HUMOR (ESPERO…)**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO **

"_Selene que nació en la Luna, digna hija de Hiperión y Tea, heredera al trono, futura Reina de la Luna. De piel nacarada propia de los selenitas, sus ojos celestes con un leve tono grisáceo, que denotaban su increíble bondad y su cabello formado por hermosas hebras de plata que confirmaban su fino linaje, era de increíble belleza, tanto así que los Dioses la nombraron la Diosa de la Luna. Y una noche clara, Selene paseaba en su carruaje. La luz de la Luna entró en la cueva, y así Selene pudo ver al joven dormido, ella vio a un joven de cabellos oscuros, tan oscuros como las noches que sólo se veían en el planeta Tierra, su piel levemente sonrojada por el calor de verano y desde el momento en que la diosa lo miró se enamoró de él. Ella descendió entonces del Cielo, y Endimión fue despertado por el roce de los labios de Selene sobre los suyos. Toda la caverna estaba iluminada por la luz plateada de la Luna. Ante él vio a la diosa brillante, y entre los dos nació una gran pasión. _

_Selene quien se había enamorado de un humano decidió lo que tenía que hacer, y entonces, subió al Olimpo y rogó a Zeus que le concediera a su amado la realización de un deseo, y el Señor del Olimpo aceptó. Endimión, pidió el don de la eterna juventud para poder estar para siempre con su amada, y Zeus le concedió su petición, no sin antes ponerle un precio al favor…"_

……… S&S…….

**CAPÍTULO -1-**

La joven de cabellos rubios no había alcanzado a cerrar los ojos, cuando tuvo que saltar de la cama.

-"¡Selene!"

-"Madre, mamá o simplemente _ma_…es como me deberías llamar, Serenity." La hermosa mujer sonrió pícaramente, apartando el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

-"Se-re-na" se acercó para tomar en sus manos el libro que su madre había dejado de lado. -"¿Conque leyendo mi diario?"- preguntó en un tono severo.

-"Sólo el tomo uno, y te debo decir que no le haces justicia al buen parecido de tu padre, aunque me halaga como me has descripto"

Serena gruñó suavemente con cansancio –"Lo escribí cuando tenia sólo setenta años"

-"Y eras una niña adorable" Selene suspiró con añoranza.

-"Y bien… ¿a qué has venido?"

-"Oh, estoy muy bien. No me ha ocurrido nada y no tengo ningún problema. Gracias por preguntar"-Selene se cruzaba de brazos, no entendía porqué su hija últimamente era tan ruda.

-"Oh, y yo estaba esperándote, porque no tengo nada que hacer y me encanta que entren a mi departamento sin aviso y hurguen mis cosas a mitad de la noche" Serena se puso de pie y se dispuso a preparar café, sabia de antemano que a su madre le encantaba y no dudaba que también le pediría que le hiciese uno.

Su madre rió, para distender el ambiente-"Serenity estoy preocupada, no me gusta esto de que vivas en la gran manzana, demasiada gente, sabes que esta época es mejor pasarla en el campo"- echó aire por la nariz-"Me gustaba mucho la época medieval, nadie sabia lo que uno hacia o dejaba de hacer, ni cuanto envejecía…mejor dicho que no envejecíamos al ritmo de ellos"

-"No deberías preocuparte, ahora la gente envejece más lento" -sonrió positivamente- "Soy nueva en esta ciudad, además dentro de unos años puedo echar mano a una mentirita y decir que me hice un lifting o botox, o quizá a alguna crema…algo pueden inventar para ese entonces, créeme que los humanos a pesar de ser despreciables, tienen sus mañas"

-"¿Serena? Así te gusta que te llamen ahora ¿es verdad?"- la rubia rió afirmativamente. -"Serena, ¿tu amas a tú padre?"

-"¿Qué cosas preguntas?, por su puesto que sí. Es el no-humano más fantástico que existe."

-"Él es humano" -Selene frunció su ceño con seriedad.

-"¿Quieres café?"-la mujer asintió.-"No es humano, mamá. Él no envejece. Tampoco es un, un…bueno tampoco es como sus hijas. Yo lo llamo no-humano"-sirvió el café y se sentó frente a su madre.-"Los humanos son inferiores"

-"Serena, sé que te disgusta la humanidad, pero creo que en el fondo de tu ser los envidias"

-"¿Envidiar qué? Yo no envejezco, puedo leer sus mentes, tengo más fuerza y soy más resistente"

-"Pero tienes que vivir cambiando de ciudad, no has tenido un amigo desde que Molly murió, y sabes que si sientes afecto por un humano no lo podrás conservar por siempre a tu lado, y probablemente sostener su mano en el lecho de muerte"

-"¡Ja! ¿Quién desea estar con un humano?"

-"Sin mencionar el hecho de que debes alimentarte de ellos de tanto en tanto. ¿Es esa la razón por la que los desprecias?" – Selene sorbió un poco de café.

Serena bajó la cabeza. Sí, odiaba haber matado y actualmente odiaba tener que quitarles su sangre para sobrevivir y que el alimento que comía no fuera suficiente como para tenerla en pie más de un mes.

-"No quiero que te aflijas, hija mía. Quiero que encuentres un buen humano algún día"

-"Espero que no tengas razón"-masculló mientras se atoraba con un donut.

-"Ya verás que sí"-

Selene desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

"¡Ya veras que no!"- retrucó Serena al aire.

.….S&S…..

Antes que nada colocó su bloqueador solar de fórmula inorgánica que era el único que rechazaba esa horrible luz visible además de las radiaciones ultravioletas que la obligaban a consumir más sangre y arregló su cabello esa mañana en un suave rodete, sus labios estaban rojos y se puso un traje negro compuesto de una falda y su respectivo saco, una camisa tan roja como sus labios, al igual que sus zapatos de taco afilado y de gran altura.

Caminó por las agitadas aceras neoyorquinas. Se distrajo escuchando el pensamiento de un hombre que caminaba delante de ella. Y se sumergió en las escaleras hacia el subterráneo. Cuando pisó el pie de una mujer por descuido, escuchó que la llamo "estúpida". Serena sonrió de lado sin la más mínima intención de disculparse, _"me han llamado peor. Nosferatu fue sin dudas el peor apodo que me podrían haber dado ¡no soy una enferma!, hoy en día soy una vampiresa"_ Serena río ante el apodo ante la mirada atónita de la gente que compartía el vagón _"hasta nos consideran agradables"_ miró de reojo a la gente que tenia alrededor _"supongo que es porque piensan que no existimos"._

Llegó a la lujosa torre que pertenecía a la revista Elite. Hoy era el gran día. Había estado en el consejo de editores por dos años y hacia exactamente tres que era la editora ejecutiva, y hoy quizás hoy, la nombrarían editora en jefe o directora editorial…no sabia aún que nombre le quedaba mejor para el puesto. _"Serena Tsukino editora en jefe…uhm, lindo. Serena Tsukino directora editorial…uhm"_. Entró al edificio dando pasos seguros pero apresurados para alcanzar el ascensor, cierto es que podría haber subido las escaleras aún más rápido que lo que el ascensor hubiera llegado al piso veintinueve, pero eso habría consumido mayor energía que la que se podía dar el gusto de gastar en su vida diaria tendría que tomar aún más sangre fresca si usaba sus facultades físicas.

-"Liz, no me pases llamadas hasta entradas las diez. Quiero un jugo de limón, sin azúcar y un pastel de arándanos, ¡ah! Y no te olvides del cappuccino."

-"Como todos los días"-le escuchó pensar a Liz-." Le dejé en su escritorio las llamadas, tiene una de el Sr. Hewlett"

-"¡Oh, esa es una muy buena noticia Liz!"- entró corriendo a su oficina y disco a toda prisa el número de la dirección general.

-"Sam, buenos días. Habla Serena"

-"Serena, buenos días, el Sr. Hewlett dejó un recado para ti: quiere que a las once lleves a todos tus editores en la oficinas de reuniones, va a haber un gran anuncio."

-"Gracias, Sam. Te llamo luego para que vayamos a almorzar"

…..S&S…..

Serena sonreía alegremente y el pastel de arándanos le supo más dulce que nunca. Estaba inquieta, repasaba mentalmente una a una las palabras que usaría al asumir el nuevo puesto y se regodeaba pensando en la cara que pondría Kakyuu cuando escuchase la gran noticia. No, lo que más le divertía era saber exactamente que pensaría ella.

Las horas pasaron rápido y cuando había reunido a Kakyuu, Michiru, Setsuna y a Haruka, ya era la hora exacta.

Todos tomaron su asiento, seguidas de Hewlett un hombre añoso y no por eso menos atractivo, rondaba los cincuenta años y tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello gris. Serena oía los pensamientos libidinosos de sus compañeras, excepto por Michiru quien parecía absorta en Haruka, y él parecía perdido en ella. _"Algún día se tendrían que confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¡ah! Estos humanos si que son complicados"_ pensó en algún momento Serena.

Lo que no pudo adivinar Serena fue qué hacia ese hombre siguiendo los pasos de Hewlett, se veía alto, delgado pero atlético, cabello negro tomado con una cinta. "Wild-chic" lo calificó Serena instantáneamente. Y cuando lo tuvo frente a ella no pasó por alto sus ojos azules, misteriosos, con un brillo que delataba picardía y astucia a la vez. _"Déjame ver que estas pensando"_ ordenó Serena clavando su mirada en la de él. Él hizo una mueca, pero Serena no pudo oír ningún pensamiento. Le tendió la mano a ambos hombres que la saludaron educadamente al igual que a sus colegas.

Cuando todos hubieron tomado asiento, luego de la presentación, Hewlett, el director general de la revista Elite, tomó la palabra.-" Serena quise que reunieras a todo el equipo de edición, porque, como todos ya saben Mckey nos ha abandonado por motivos de salud y alguien tiene que ocupar el puesto de editor en jefe"- Serena infló su pecho.-"En fin, sin más preámbulos aquí - Hewlett ensanchó una sonrisa y poso su mano derecha en el hombro del chico con coleta.-" El Señor Seiya Kou será quien ocupe ese cargo"-

Serena se sintió desvanecerse _"seguramente no escuche bien" _se dijo.-"¿Disculpe?"- interrumpió ella pero se detuvo al ver como todos saludaban al hombre aquel que ahora se veía más arrogante que nunca. –

"¿Si Serena?"- amablemente preguntó el director. Serena contó hasta diez y soltó- "Quiero decir, que me pongo a total disposición y para lo que sea que necesite, al igual que mi equipo"-Serena dicho esto se arrepintió instantáneamente. ¡No quería estar a disposición de él!… ¡ella quería ese puesto!-

"Le agradezco mucho señorita Tsukino" – y vio la sonrisa seductora de él, cosa que la hizo enfurecer un poco mas. _"Haré lo posible y lo imposible para demostrarles a todos que eres un inútil"_ pensó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y clavó nuevamente la mirada en él pero lo único que escuchó fue un zumbido que no pudo distinguir qué era, ¿qué demonios pensaba? No podía escucharlo.

…..S&S….

**MISS-ODANGO.**

**Quiero agradecerle a una personita que me ayudó a tomar coraje para subir este fic y además me ayudo a corregirlo-Asha-. Dejen muchos comentarios ya tengo el segundo capítulo y lo subiré pronto…jaja prometo actualizar pronto este fic.**

**Pd: Yaten no te he olvidado (kiss)-ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo. Espero que les guste este capítulo y recuerden que los pensamientos van en **_**cursiva.**_

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

CAPÍTULO 2

Seiya Kou sabía interpretar cada una de las miradas que le regalaban las mujeres que pasaban a su lado en la acera, él les sonreía de lado y ellas le guiñaban el ojo, no había nada nuevo para él. Caminó un poco más y entró en su lujoso departamento en el hermoso barrio Greenwich Village, más precisamente localizado en Mercer St. Herencia que su tío le dejó y objeto de envidia de su hermano menor, Yaten.

Preparó una taza de cappuccino, tomó asiento en su sofá y se disponía a leer un comic, pero no pudo evitar sentirse solo. Alzó el portarretratos que descansaba sobre la mesa de café y lo acarició. -"Marie"- susurró con voz pesarosa. Y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor.

-_"Mujeres. Armas de doble filo"-._ Definió. Podía compartir muchas cosas con ellas, pero no podía confiar en ninguna, no después de lo sucedido con Marie. Recordó a Serena Tsukino y sonrió de lado _-"Especialmente en ti, bombón"-. _

…..S&S…..

-"Hola"-. Se escuchó una voz sedosa y masculina en el teléfono.

-"Papá, que alegría oír tu voz. ¿Cómo has estado?"-. Preguntó Serena a la vez que enroscaba su dedo en el cable del teléfono.

-"En general: bien"-. Él sonaba apurado.

-"¿En general? ¿Qué sucede?"-.

-"Es solo que a tu madre se le ha dado por re-decorar la casa y resulta que hay como cinco hombres musculosos en mi habitación, con tu madre en medio de ellos. Esto no me gusta nada, tengo que regresar a la habitación"-.

Serena río, no esperaba encontrar a su padre alguna vez en su vida celoso, pero por otro lado conocía a su madre.-"Te aliviaré las penas, pásame con ella"-.

-"Gracias princesa"- . Él suspiró aliviado.

-"Serenity, ¿Qué sucede?"-. Selene estaba preocupada y no era para menos, Serena no llamaba nunca al menos que fuera algo importante o para hablar con Endimión.

-"Serena, madre, bueno es que me preguntaba si es posible que mi capacidad para leer los pensamientos falle…quizá estoy enfermando, no lo sé"-.

-"Uhm, ¿era un hombre? Tal vez te gusta demasiado como para concentrarte"-.

"¡Como crees! Te llamo y me tomas el pelo. Si, es un hombre, y no, no me gusta ni un poco…nada"-.

Selena río ante la actitud infantil de su hija. -"Es que nunca escuche que no se pudiera leer el pensamiento de alguien, ustedes mis hijas heredaron ese don de mi parte…y estoy agradecida de que tu padre no lo tenga porque ya hubiera matado a los obreros…y probablemente a mi también, están guapísimos"-.

Serena gruñó como respuesta, no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia.

-"Puede ser que estés nerviosa o estresada también".-dio como alternativa su madre.

-"Si, tienes razón, es eso. Gracias, adiós y cuida a mi padre que el hecho de no pueda oír pensamientos, no lo hace tonto"-.

-"Es un humano adorable" -. La voz de ella era sonriente.

-"Te hablo luego"-. Serena no soportaba que su madre se refiriera a su padre como un humano, era mejor terminar la conversación antes de meterse en una nueva discusión sobre humanos o no humanos.

….S&S…..

Comenzó un nuevo día y Serena planeaba su estrategia para apartar a Seiya Kou de "su" cargo. Primer paso vestirse irresistible, para engañar los sentidos del humano. Segundo paso aconsejarlo mal, pero disimuladamente. Tercer paso…bueno aun no sabía cual era el tercer paso, pero una vez que consiguiera los primeros dos vería que más podía contribuir al hundimiento el usurpador, pero siempre le quedaba la opción de controlar su mente y hacerlo renunciar.

Llegó a su oficina y mientras caminaba por el pasillo fue seguida por Liz.

-"Lo de siempre Liz y ¡ah! Comunícame con…"-. Iba a decir editor en jefe, pero se mordió la lengua.-"Seiya Kou"-. Mientras que Liz no hizo mas que asentir con la cabeza.

Serena revisaba sus notas sobre los nuevos segmentos que tenia planeado sugerir, mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente.

_-"Te ves linda"-._

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con Seiya en su oficina. -"¿Perdón?".-

-"No he dicho nada aún, pero buenos días ¿Puedo pasar?"-.

Ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente y mientras él cerraba la puerta, se auto-felicito por haber logrado escuchar los pensamientos de su enemigo finalmente.

-"¿Qué necesitas?"-. Él uso un tono que a Serena le provocó nuevas necesidades no incluidas en la idea original.

Obviando el desconcierto que le había provocado esta sensación, respondió casi profesionalmente. -"Quería enseñarte estas nuevas secciones que podríamos incluir en la edición aniversario"-. Se puso de pie dejando ver su labrada figura que se lucia perfectamente con un vestido veraniego de color azul hasta la rodilla.

Seiya evitó mirar a toda costa, como si mirarla fuera enfrentarse al mismo destino que tendría si mirase a Medusa. Serena mientras le mostraba los contenidos y los diseños, le rozó los dedos.

La sensación fue placentera, fue como si se hubiera desatado una reacción química que comenzó en sus dedos y llegó hacia su ombligo. Se sintió de pronto invadida y temerosa y aparto rápidamente su mano. Mientras él se mantenía con la mirada fija en los papeles.

-"Sr. Kou"-. Dijo ella para capturar la mirada de él en la suya y cuando lo hizo escudriño sus pensamientos. _"¡Ah! Este hombre solo piensa en el trabajo"_ se lamentó Serena al oír su critica mental sobre los diseños, ni aún mirando a una mujer tan bella como ella sabia que era, ese hombre se permitía distraerse un segundo.

-"Puedes decirme Seiya y trátame de tú, como yo lo hago contigo, por favor"-. Al fin le regaló su dichosa sonrisa, que odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo la dejaba queriendo volverla a ver una vez más.

-"Te diré Seiya entonces"-. Ella sonrió también y él por un breve instante se olvidó de que ella era su principal enemiga allí.

….S&S….

Seiya estaba estado en su silla giratoria, con la mirada fija en el edificio de vidrios espejados que daba justo enfrente de la amplia ventana de su despacho, tenia que estar pensando en los diseños, notas de los periodistas, y la nueva moda de la temporada. Pero no, era Serena con sus blancas y untuosas piernas la que se inmiscuía en su mente y despertaba reacciones en su entrepierna. -_"Maldición, tú y yo tenemos que estar de acuerdo en esto…cualquiera menos ella"_ -. Pensaba hablándole a la parte de su cuerpo que no estaba colaborando con el trabajo.

Tocaron la puerta en ese mismo momento, y si hace instantes maldecía a su anatomía en estos momentos la odiaba.

–"Adelante"-. Dijo con voz dubitativa mientras cruzaba las piernas y se acercaba rápidamente al escritorio.

-"Espero no molestarlo Sr. Kou"- . Se lanzó a decir la pelirroja.

-"No, no es molestia en absoluto"-. Enmudeció unos segundos tratando de recordar el nombre de ella.-"Hm, lo siento no recuerdo tu nombre"-. Hizo una mueca simpática que haría que cualquier mujer olvidara ese desliz.

-"No tiene porque disculparse, soy Kakyuu Kinmo, soy una de las editoras"-. Ella no escatimó en demostrarle simpatía diciendo esto mientras se acomodaba las hebras de cabello detrás de la oreja y pestañaba con coquetería, cosa que a Seiya se le hacia natural.

-"Si, Kakyuu ¿Qué se en que puedo ayudarte?-. Él sonrió a la par que Kakyuu se plantó estática unos breves instantes.

-"Bueno es que tengo la nota que le hicieron a Scarlett Johansson y quería saber su opinión"-.

-_"Es tan mala que ni siquiera es una excusa"._ Seiya rio sardónicamente. -"Si ya la has revisado tú, pásasela a Serena y que ella revise si el contenido es lo que buscamos, luego en la reunión veré si se incluye en la edición de este mes"-.

Él fue tan cortante que a la pelirroja le hirvió la sangre, ella quería un aliado que la ayudara a evadir las reuniones con Serena…pero Seiya no parecía tener intenciones de cooperar.

-"Lo siento es solo que…"- . Ella bajó su mirada.

Seiya se tenso un poco, ver a las mujeres apenadas era sin duda su debilidad. Respiró hondo, pero no pudo deshacerse de la necesidad de ayudar a la dama entristecida frente a él.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-. Preguntó finalmente, mientras escudriñaba el rostro redondo de la mujer.

-"Bueno, Serena y yo no tenemos una relación muy amigable que digamos y creo que no es objetiva a la hora de revisar el material que yo le presento"-. Continuó en la misma pose pusilánime.

-"¿Si?"-. No quería adentrarse en las habladurías, pero era una gran oportunidad para averiguar datos sobre la mujer que le inspiraba tanta desconfianza como atracción.

-"Si, es una adicta al trabajo, que no tengo nada en contra de ello"-. Aclaró. -"El problema es que cree que nadie puede hacer las cosas tan bien como ella"-.

Él solo asintió, esperando a que ella prosiguiera.

-"Y en lo personal, bueno, yo se que no le caigo nada bien"-. Ella pareció estar a punto de llorar.

-"Veré que puedo hacer por ti"-. Seiya se sumó la responsabilidad de ver por Kakyuu.

…..S&S…..

-"Quiero esa nota en mi escritorio a primera hora de la mañana ¿me oyes? Sino te buscas otro trabajo"-. Serena hablaba por teléfono mientras recorría a pasos apurados su oficina, aprovechando la movilidad que le ofrecía haber adquirido el auricular inalámbrico.

Liz hizo un ademan pidiendo permiso. Serena colgó y por su cara se sabía que no estaba en el mejor de sus humores.

-"¿Qué quieres Liz? no quiero interrupciones"-.

La secretaria afinó su voz tímidamente. -"Es que me he enterado caminando por el pasillo, bueno, ya sabe mientras iba a buscar un poco de agua, que al parecer Kakyuu le ha ido con cuentos al nuevo editor en jefe…cuentos que la incluyen a usted"- . Liz se sintió satisfecha de colaborar con el chisme del momento a su jefa, a la cual admiraba profundamente.

Serena se frotó la frente con la mano izquierda, no era solo el hecho de estar cansada, de tener que lidiar con un nuevo jefe, ni de que Kakyuu hubiera comenzado de nuevo la discordia. Sino el hecho de que estaba sedienta, con lo ocurrido días atrás se había olvidado de beber sangre y ya hacia poco mas de un mes.

-"¿Le sucede algo? ¿Le duele la cabeza? Le puedo traer un calmante si quiere" –. A Liz le pareció ver un tono avioletado en los ojos de Serena.

-"No, no es nada. No te preocupes Liz. Ya iré a aclarar las cosas con Kakyuu, luego"-.

….S&S….

Tomó su costosa cartera Louis Vuitton, y dio pasos apresurados por el hall, tenia que llegar al banco de sangre y encontrar a su cuñado Nicolás que la proveería antes de que la sed la dominará, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a perder energías, tanto así que dudaba poder soportar a penas la caminata bajo el sol desde la acera hasta subirse al taxi, suerte que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Ya había llegado a el borde de la acerca cuando escuchó _esa_ voz.

-"Serena"-.

Ella fingió no oír y estiro su mano al taxi que pasaba, pero no frenó.

-"¡Serena!"-.

Ella se encolerizó. _-"Si alguien podía interponerse en mi camino era de esperarse que fuera Seiya Kou"-_. Ella bufó y se dio media vuelta, y se encontraron cara a cara.

_-"Su olor es tan delicioso"_ -. Se sentía embriagada. - _"Es la sed, tranquila."-._ Intentaba calmarse antes de que sus colmillos asomaran.

Seiya notó que había cierta expresión en la mirada de la rubia y esbozó una engreída sonrisa. -"¿Ves algo que te guste?"-.

Serena fue despertada como de una cachetada de su ensueño alimenticio. -"No, claro que no."-. Repuso ella con seriedad.

_-"Claro que si"-_. Al oír lo que él pensaba Serena se ruborizó e inconscientemente insistió. -"He dicho que no"-.

-"Esta bien, ya lo dijiste"-. Él rio audiblemente haciendo sentir a la rubia como una verdadera boba. -"Quiero hablar contigo"-.

-"¿Ahora?".-

-"Si, digo…si es que no tienes mucha prisa, o una cita esperándote en algún lugar."-. Bien, Seiya sabía que se había excedido en ese punto.

-"Oh si, tengo una cita que no puede esperar"-. Y definitivamente era una cita que no podía obviar como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra, y menos aún teniendo a Seiya tan cerca…él podía provocarla a calmar su sed del modo antiguo. -_"Podría poseer su mente, llevarlo a mi habitación, despojarlo de sus ropas y saciar tanto mis ansias de sangre como mis ansias de…bueno, mis ansias en general"-._

Seiya se sentía observado y comenzó a sentirse extrañado.-"¿Te sientes bien?"-.

-"Si, solo me quede pensando"-.

-"¿En que?"-. Preguntó él con voz algo ronca, mientras noto que las piernas de ella flaqueaban, la vio a los ojos y luego se encontró atónitamente mirando los jugosos labios de la rubia. Seiya no lo comprendía del todo había algo en ella, en ese momento, que le anulaba los sentidos, como si la luces de la cuidad se hubieran apagado por completo y solo existiera ella.

Fue súbito, la capturó rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos, rozó sus mejillas con su mano algo áspera. Serena en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y lo liberó de la hipnosis, que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de haber comenzado a ejercer sobre él. Él se acercó un poco más a su rostro.

-"no te vayas a caer…te tiemblan las piernas, estas pálida ¡y por Dios mujer! Estas helada. Te llevaré yo mismo a donde vayas y no tomaré un no por respuesta"-. Aun la mantenía rodeada con su brazo.

_-"¿Pero que rayos? ¿Estaría hipnotizado o estaría preocupado por mi salud?"-. ___Seiya sabía como ponerla en dudas.

-"Pero voy a Greenwich Village"-. Serena sabia que había pocas posibilidades de que él se tomara la molestia de ir hasta allá. Se libraría de él. Iría lo más rápido posible a su departamento y telefonearía a Nicolás para que le acercara las bolsas.

-"Es tu día de suerte, casualmente yo vivo ahí, vamos, tengo el auto en la cochera"-.

Serena lo lamentó, pero agradecía que el fuerte brazo de Seiya no la soltara, puesto a que apenas comenzaron a caminar se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas eran a penas útiles para mantenerse de pie y caminar hubiera sido difícil.

Él aceptó que tomar la cintura de Serena podía convertirse en un vicio muy difícil de quitar, meneo su cabeza y sonrió de lado, mientras la miro de reojo.

Serena no tuvo que preguntar que sucedía. Ella simplemente por su parte y sin saber porqué sonrió también.

.

.

**MISS-ODANGO.**

Bueno acá se termino este cap. Espero que no se les haya hecho ni largo ni corto jajaja. Bueno paso a agradecer y contestar rw.

**Ashamed Kawaii****:** ¡Si! Guerra…jaja va a haber una linda batalla aca en FF, que incluye a Hazuki también…jeje. Y todas la van a poder leer y enterarse, ¡¡¡espero que la publiquemos pronto!!!

**Srita. Rossy Kou****:** Gracias señorita por acompañarme en este fic. Espero que te alegre la pronta subida del segundo cap. Y claro…que sigas encontrando interesante la historia.

**KuMiKo Kou****: **Gracias colega y amiga Kumi!!! Aunque…si, es cierto debo la actualización de "Así verte de lejos", prometo que apenas tenga una pizquita de inspiración para esa historia lo haré. El precio que le pusieron los Dioses al deseo es precisamente que todos los hijos van a necesitar sangre humana para vivir. Luego en un capitulo mas adelante lo explicare bien a mi teoría del origen de los vampiros jajaja.

**Princess Bunny Kou:** ¡pero que lindo Nick!!! Bunny gracias también por leer, y espero que la actualización no te parezca lenta…besos.

**Hotaru no Hikaru**: gracias, se que no a muchas les interesa el tema de lo sobrenatural y menos mezclado con new york, revistas de moda, con situaciones algo tontas, tacos altos y épocas modernas…jaja supongo que es un coctel algo extraño…gracias por tus buenos deseos. En cuanto a Seiya vampiro…seria interesante, pero lo he planteado como un lindo humano jajaja.

**Serenalucy: **gracias también por tus comentarios y espero que sigas firme como rulo de estatua con este fic.

**Bueno ****gracias**** a todas las que dejaron sus ****reviews ****en general y ****a las que no… ¡nada!**** Jaja no de mala...ehhh!!! Sino porque no se si terminaron de leerla, ni si les gusto: Así que para Uds., ¡sean más participativas! ****Aprovechen de criticar, lanzar tomates, mandar saludos, abuchear la historia o decir cosas lindas que a una le hacen tanto bien =) **


End file.
